The New Lunar republic Strikes
by Velvet-Blood995
Summary: Hey! this is the story about the new lunar republic vs. the solar empire..My OC Shadow Night will be in here and joining in the fight. I don't really have a favorite with the two but I will leave it to you guys to tell me who you guys like more and who you think will win..who ever has the most will be the winner in this epic war!


**Hey guys! This is my first New Lunar Republic vs. Solar Empire thing so….I hope you guys enjoy!**

It's a normal day in ponyville, everyone is minding their own business, Twilight was in her home reading a book about star formations, but something interrupted her, It was an explosion from outside. It was big enough to shake the ground, and knocking her over. "Spike! What in celestias beard was that!?" There would be no response "…Spike?" She ran up stairs to see spike at the window his jaw dropped his eyes filling with tears, "spike..? what's wrong?" she went up to him then looked out the window seeing the most horrific thing in her whole life. All of ponyville, was destroyed, bodys everywere, and there would be a army of a new kind of weapon that she could not recognize. It wasn't The Royal guard..It was a unknown army with a moon like emblem on the armor, that looked like Luna's guards armor. "Oh my…SPIKE WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" she shouted at him. "..No…Ive been waiting for this..Its finnaly come.." The baby dragon got up and looked at her pulling out the same unknown weapon pointing it at her. "S-spike..? What are you-"the baby dragon shot at her with a metal shell like material, she would duck the shell missing. "Sorry twilight…but this for the New Lunar Republic" he shot at her again again but kept missing. The allicorn teleported away to the outside of ponyville. "W-what's going on…? What's this Lunar Republic…?" she shook her head and flew to the caste of celestia. As soon as she reached the castle she saw guards running around pushing civilians to a area. "whats going on here?" she looked around, "My princess…There is information about an attack.." the guard stopped infront of twilight. "Do you mean…a army? They already hit ponyville!" She told him "I will inform your brother.." he bolted off to another direction as twilight teleported to celestias room seeing her pace back and fourth.

"Princess Celestia..? what is going on?" Celestia looked at Twilight worried. "its Luna…Shes turned against us again..And formed her army again.." she would look down "…You mean the New Lunar Republic…?" the princess nodded to her, "spike…is working with them..they have this new weapon..it shoots metal…" she would pace, "those are called guns…A very deadly weapon.." the allicorn princess explained. "what are we going to do?" Twilight looked at Celestia. :"We will form the Solar Empire again…And defeat this together.." twilight looked at Celestia still "..That will mean killing wont it.." she looked down. "Im afraid so Twilight…"

(at the Lunar Republic POV)

"Rainbow dash. I need you to go to the castle with apple jack and the tanks." The Princess of the moon ordered. The rainbow Pegasus nodded flying to the army of tanks and with apple jack in the largest one. "Luna…Let me lead the army to kill Celestia.." a male allicorn came up to herhim having black fur and black mane and tail with green eyes. "Shadow…I don't want to risk losing you..so im going to say no.." she shook her head her voice soft. "Luna! Please! You know how much I want to kill her..ever since what I heard.." "No." Lunas voice now stern. "Fine.." he walked off pulling out a large machine gun. "Princess..We found spike..he failed to kill Twilight." A pony guard came up with the lavender dragon following. "Its alright…shes powerful..So its no wonder she got away.." the princess looked down in thought. "for now..Spike. go see if you can find any more ponys to recruit in the republic." The dragon nodded walking off. "oh and spike.." the dragon truned to look at the princess. "yes?" her horn glowed then blasted the dragon with her magic the baby dragon becoming a full grown dragon. "Wow! I can get used to this..imagin how much damage I could do with this.." the dragon grinned looking at his claws tail and wings. "exacly..Now go." The dragon flew off. "princess..do you really want to go ahead and attack now? I mean we don't even have a plan yet.." another guard came up asking. "Yes I'm sure…and we do have a plan….its hit them before they hit us.."

**Hope you guys enjoyed so far! Remember to follow and leave any reviews about my story! Bye for now!**


End file.
